


[DMC][R18G][2Dx3V]交心

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: [2DX3V]鬼畜18 R慎內有殘暴血腥情節、有激烈性交、強暴以及人體破壞





	[DMC][R18G][2Dx3V]交心

[2DX3V]鬼畜18 R慎  
內有殘暴血腥情節、有激烈性交、強暴以及人體破壞

 

 

 

 

 

　　「嗚......嗚嗯......」

 

　　低沉壓抑的呻吟迴盪在密閉的空間裡。

 

　　銀髮的男子全身赤裸，宛如猛獸一般的趴伏在地上，白皙的頸子上套著鋼鐵的頸鏈，四肢分別銬上手銬腳鐐，鎖鍊的另一端都深深的打進牆裡。

 

　　就算是要關獅子也只需要一個鐵籠，但是要關眼前這個人，卻必須用鋼鐵的鎖鏈再加上許多咒語才行。

 

　　而且，還要徹底的消耗他的體力、精神力才行。

 

　　「哈、哈嗯.....」

 

　　「舒服嗎？哥哥？」

 

　　全身赤裸的男子雙拳緊握，驕傲的雙膝被迫跪在地下，銀色的頭髮散落在自己的手臂上，白皙的牙齒緊扣自己的雙唇，鮮血隨著嘴角流下。  
　　  
　　他的臀部被身後穿著紅衣的銀髮男子高高抬起，粗大的男根在他的後穴粗暴的進出，半透明的體液溢出窄小的密穴，緩緩的流下大腿內側。

 

　　「......」赤裸的男子沒有回答，不回應弟弟的話語似乎已經是他唯一可以做到的反抗，其他的不論是生理反應或是心理上的屈辱感已經超越了極限。

 

　　「不回答嗎？維吉爾......哥哥。」帶著幾分輕蔑以及興奮的低沉聲音從身後傳來，溫熱的氣息噴在他的耳後，濕黏的舌頭輕舔著、描繪著耳廓的形狀。大手包覆著維吉爾挺立的欲望，緩緩的摩擦著，滿意的感受到懷中人的一陣輕顫。

 

　　「嗚......」維吉爾痛苦的把額頭靠在自己的手臂上，十指緊握到關節泛白，一雙湛藍的眸子燃燒著憎恨、憤怒、羞恥等感情，他無法原諒被弟弟侵犯的自己，更無法原諒在弟弟的侵犯下還能興奮的自己。

 

　　「哥哥，別這麼不老實嘛，你不是想成為一個真正的惡魔嗎？真正的惡魔應該是追求享樂的吧？」但丁諷刺的笑著，粗野的摩擦著維吉爾的欲望，擠壓著、強迫著維吉爾射精。

 

　　「哈啊......」難以抑制的呻吟溢出緊咬的薄唇，感覺集中在下腹的分身以及被侵犯的後穴，屈辱感幾乎讓維吉爾想要自殺，但是他偏偏不可能這麼做。

 

　　為什麼會變成這樣......他們兄弟間的關係......

 

　　魔帝在馬帝列斯島敗北之後，他才恢復了自己的意識，可是那時的他，卻已經因為敗給但丁而被關在地下牢裡頭，傷重未癒的他被重重的鎖鏈綑綁，完全無法補充任何食物以及能量的他，連魔人自豪的恢復能力都變的非常低下，傷口的肌肉只能用緩慢的幾近折磨的速度癒合。

 

　　要是就這樣把他放在地下牢的話，過兩三個月，維吉爾大概就得悽慘的餓死了吧？可是偏偏有惡魔因為穆圖斯的沉睡而對“斯巴達之子”起了邪心，到地下牢去想把這個重傷的黑天使當成自己的玩具，維吉爾才有機會斬殺對方逃跑。

 

　　逃跑之後，維吉爾就這樣待在魔界，也不隱藏自己的名字，以著“斯巴達之子”的名字迎戰一個又一個的惡魔。

 

　　然後......過了一年，他的弟弟，居然出現在自己眼前。

 

　　他忘不了那時候的但丁。

 

　　那張已經成熟了不少的臉上已經沒有以往的稚氣，甚至還有一種冷徹的神情，他見到維吉爾，只是冷冷的笑了笑，就舉起了他的劍。

 

　　但丁毫不猶豫的挑起戰鬥，就如以前的維吉爾一樣。

 

　　維吉爾不知道但丁究竟是怎麼到魔界的、也不知道但丁一見到他就開戰，他只知道當別人的劍揮向自己時，自己絕對不能逃避。

 

　　而如同那次的雨夜之戰一樣，輸的是自己。

 

　　只是這次他無法逃離但丁，他居然完全失去了意識，然後......

 

　　然後就如同現在的樣子，被但丁關在他不認識的地方、被重重的鎖鏈綑綁、被符咒封印，被不停的凌辱。

 

　　維吉爾無法詢問但丁他如此做的原因，也根本無暇詢問，當他恢復意識的時候，他就已經全身赤裸的被但丁強暴了。

 

　　或者說，這種行為連“強暴”都稱不上呢？

 

　　他只是被五花大綁的任但丁在他身上洩慾罷了。

 

　　這個跟他長的一模一樣，曾經大喊著要繼承父親高貴的靈魂的弟弟，現在所做的事情，跟那群低級下流的惡魔沒有兩樣。

 

　　「真是的......幹麻硬忍呢？洩出來不是比較輕鬆嗎？」身後傳來的是帶著冷笑與諷刺的話語，大手上沾滿了維吉爾發洩出的體液，刻意的在他眼前展示著，然後塗抹在那白皙的臉頰上，然後用舌舔去。

 

　　維吉爾看不到身後人的表情，但是光用猜的他也知道，那張跟自己一模一樣的臉上有什麼樣下流輕蔑的表情。

 

　　「你真是任性，哥哥，你老說我不懂事，但是真正不懂事的是你......你為什麼總是想要離開我呢？」但丁俯下身，抓著兄長散亂的銀髮逼他抬頭，舔去他嘴角的血液。「我們是兄弟，應該在一起，我們是雙胞胎，本來就該連在一起。」

 

　　「你......還知道......我們是兄弟！？」維吉爾咬著牙吐出憤恨的語句，恨不得咬下但丁的鼻子，但對方的手緊緊扯著他的腦袋讓他無法動彈。

 

　　「呵呵呵呵......」但丁發出歇斯底里的笑聲，他望著染滿鮮血和精液的兄長，伸舌舔過他的耳後。「我當然記得......維吉爾，你總說要像個惡魔，但是被人類的道德觀念綁住的永遠是你呢。」他咬著兄長的耳朵，一邊吐出淫穢又挑釁的語句。「惡魔才不會管兄弟能不能做愛，我就是想要幹你，幹到你哭、幹到你求饒、幹到你全身都是我的精液，從裡到外滿滿都是。」  
　　  
　　說完，但丁粗暴的把維吉爾的頭壓到地上，將對方的左腳抬上肩膀，跨坐在維吉爾的右腿上，逼他雙腳大開的側臥在地，這姿勢讓維吉爾前方不由自主勃起的分身完全暴露在但丁面前，上頭沾染著不知道是誰的體液，因為但丁留在他體內的東西已經多到滿了出來，在大腿上流淌著。

 

　　「多美的景色，哥哥，你離開我那天想過嗎？」但丁粗暴抽插著，卻又確實的撞擊維吉爾的前列腺，讓對方感受到直衝腦門的快感，那缺乏愛撫的分身在空氣中搖晃著，拍打著兄長結實的腹部。

 

　　「變......態！啊！！」維吉爾壓抑著呻吟咒罵著，聲音卻在但丁撫上他分身的一瞬間變質，與強猛而粗暴的抽插不同，那撫摸近乎溫柔，但丁用大拇指蹭著手中巨大的頂端，小指則戳刺著男根與下方囊袋的相接處，維吉爾狠咬著牙拒絕再次出聲，不過但丁顯然不在乎。

 

　　他的兄長一直都是這麼的任性。

 

　　不過沒關係，以後不會了，再也不會了。

 

　　「維吉爾......」但丁用力的頂進兄長的內部，然後壓下維吉爾的左腿，好讓他能靠近對方那蒼白而優美的頸線。「為我射。」說完，侵略者咬向對方的頸子，像是要榨出汁似的搓揉那頻臨爆發的分身。

 

　　「哈......哈......啊......！」維吉爾感到對方的牙，感到自己的頸子被咬破，血液正從缺口奔流而出吸入另一個人的體內，快感和恐懼、疼痛以及暈眩感交織，他終於在但丁的撞擊下再一次的噴發出來，而對方的精液也再次的注入那無法再乘載更多的窄穴。

 

　　但丁並沒有因此放開維吉爾，他持續的搓揉那吐著白濁體液的男根，讓它吐出更多，牙齒也不放鬆的咬著兄長的頸子，阻止傷口的癒合，把甜美的血液吞吃入腹。

 

　　維吉爾只覺得腦袋一片空白，而且越來越暈眩，也許他就要死了吧，死在弟弟的強姦和吸血之下......他可不記得父親有吸血鬼的特質......

 

　　感覺到身下的人沒有任何反抗的動作，但丁抽出身來，讓兄長仰躺在地上，那雙藍色的眸子因高潮和缺血而無神，但他知道他還活著。  
　  
　　魔人是這麼的難死，真是悲哀。

 

　　但丁居高臨下的望著張著大腿無力仰躺的兄長，吸吮著對方沾染他手指上的體液，另一隻手伸向維吉爾赤裸的胸膛，輕輕的捏了一下紅腫的乳頭，卻沒得到任何反應。

 

　　他笑著，右手掐住了兄長的脖子，左手則張開手掌貼著他的左胸，五指用力，看來已經很久沒修剪的長指甲刺入了維吉爾的胸膛，那雙本來要閉起來的藍色眸子再次因為疼痛而睜開，蒼白的雙唇也吐著無聲的哀嚎。

 

　　維吉爾無力掙扎，他只是感覺到生命與魔力流失的感覺隨著疼痛加劇，他的心臟還在狂跳、跳得越來越快，但他無法呼吸、無法起身，但丁壓著他的脖子坐在他身上、但丁要殺了他了、但丁要殺了他了！

 

　　他無神的望著壓在自己身上的兄弟，那張跟自己一樣的臉生著散亂的鬍渣，雙眼滿是瘋狂的光芒，他未曾見過的瘋狂眼神，他在幹甚麼？他要做甚麼？心臟好痛、好痛、好痛.......無法呼吸......

 

　　「放心，很快就結束了......這樣我們就永遠不會分開了喔......」但丁望著像是瀕死的魚般張著嘴的兄長，低下身，近乎愛憐的兄長的耳邊低喃。他的手深入了兄長的胸腔，撞斷礙事的胸骨，把那鮮活蹦跳的心臟掌握在手中。

 

　　他感覺的維吉爾的魔人細胞仍在運作，創口處的肌肉掙扎蠕動著要複合在一起，卻被但丁粗壯的手腕擋住，他把維吉爾的心臟拉出胸膛，胸腔中的血管與肌肉像發了瘋一樣的追著被迫脫離的心臟，纏上了但丁的手腕，但那癒合能力顯然不可能拉回被牢牢抓住的心臟，只能勉力接合維持身體的運作。

 

　　「咳......」維吉爾張大了嘴，血泡從口中湧出，他要死了、就要死了、他的弟弟挖出他的心臟、笑著挖出他的心臟、真正的惡魔、他的弟弟......他的視網膜上映著兄弟的笑容，他笑著舔舐自己的心臟，然後驚人的血泉從但丁身上潑向他臉上。

 

　　但丁挖開了自己的胸膛。

 

　　不同於取出維吉爾心臟的緩慢與柔和，他用力的挖開自己的胸口，血液如同泉湧般灑落，流入了維吉爾胸腔的大洞，同樣DNA的肉體產生變化，肌肉與神經分不清楚哪個才是屬於「它」的，慌亂的掠奪兩人在空中徒然跳動的心臟，但丁用力的扯開心臟與本來主人的連結，把自己的心臟塞進維吉爾的胸膛，然後把維吉爾的心臟塞進自己的。

 

　　他頹然倒趴在維吉爾的身上，頭枕著另一邊完好的胸膛，看著兄長的胸口接受了他的心臟，肌肉與神經迅速的修補著被破壞的肉體，嘴角勾起了微笑。

 

　　「我愛你，哥哥。」但丁抬起頭，沙啞的聲音吐著愛語，雙唇貼在維吉爾剛才被咬破的頸子上。「這樣你就永遠都離不開我了。」

 

　　維吉爾沒有動，他依舊動彈不得，雖然他知道生命正在回到自己的體內，卻也知道身體接受了一個是他又不是他的東西，那東西跳的比原來還要有力。

 

　　他覺得自己聽到有人在說愛他。

 

　　那話語如同他胸中的臟器一樣激烈。

 

 

後記：前半段是Ｎ年前寫的，後半段是今天補的........  
換心這個橋段當時我怎麼沒寫完呢.....（抓頭）


End file.
